


Trinkets

by Sugilitetourmaline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilitetourmaline/pseuds/Sugilitetourmaline
Summary: fluffy things angry angels and a very dense dean first fic not very good sue me





	Trinkets

Murine woke to infernal beeping of the alarm on the night stand ready to smite the offending noise maker, refraining only because she knew the eldest Winchester brother would complain about replacing the damned device yet again. Sighing loudly, she slammed the button silencing the incessant beeping tiredly rubbing her eyes the first thing she noticed was the time. Bright angry numbers informed her it was noon the boys had graciously sleep in. the second thing she noticed was how maddeningly silent the room was the absence of gentle snoring she had grown quite fond of meant that her mate was either taking care of matters in his domain or settled in the war room with the other inhabitants of the bunker.  
Hoping it was the latter of the two she slipped into one of his discarded shirts inhaling the strong scent of whiskey and cologne along with the subtle hint of sulfur. The smells made her heart flutter as she made her way to the war room intent on finding the man in question. Making a beeline straight for the chair easily slipping onto the lap of her beloved eliciting a throaty chuckle. “you shouldn’t leave me alone in bed Crowley what if I catch my death without you to keep me warm?” teasing as she was Murine was one of a small number of angels that sported a colder body temperature.  
She loved how deliciously warm Crowley was against her how much she wanted to press herself against him without the restriction of clothing. Another chuckle drew her from her increasingly explicit thoughts. “Darling as much as I love keeping you warm in more ways than one” he motioned to the brothers and their respective angelic partners that had entered the room smirking at the blush creeping down her neck. “Thing one and thing two needed something from your bag which I gave them myself seeing as you needed the rest”  
He was right the last hunt they had been on had been extremely draining leaving her exhausted enough to sleep a full 24 hours from the moment she got in the impala to the moment she woke. Afternoon pleasantries were exchanged as she finally took notice of the bag and its contents scattered over the table. “Can’t even put thing back where they go once you have what you want huh boys?” Sam and dean looked at her with sheepish grins as Casteil and Gabriel exchanged knowing looks. “We were going to put everything back” Sam starts but Murine waves him off “I know you were I just love to tease you two is all” she does a once over mentally checking things off on the list in her head. Weapons, notebooks, an assortment of pens and pencils, a number of fake ids, small items collected on the last hunt, medical supplies, and a much smaller pile of snacks than she remembered having. At this rate she would have to start raiding stores to keep up with snack consumption she mused then the realization hit her. She did a double take a triple take scanning each and every item on the table confirming her suspicions a handful of her most cherished items were definitely missing.  
She curses drawing all eyes to her “this isn’t everything where’s the rest of my things?” dean steps up nonchalantly “you had some trash, so we got rid of it for you sweet heart”. He barely gets the last word out before she’s gripping the front of his shirt growling “you do not get to decide what is and is not trash from a bag that does not belong to you Dean Winchester” the entire room is shocked into silence as she releases him scurrying to the kitchen to collect her precious trinkets from the trash and storming to her room slamming the door. She locks ad wards the door only allowing her mate access before letting a string of curses fall from her lips in enochian. Crowley wordlessly appears beside her leaving a very confused group trying to understand what had triggered such anger.

A week went by Murine had yet to leave her room only allowing her lover around the others had pushed the outburst into the back of their minds all except for Dean who paced back and forth like a caged tiger. “I still don’t get it why would a hand full of trash make her so angry?” four pairs of eyes landed on dean at his outburst. Surprisingly Crowley was first to speak “would you not be angry if say your entire record collection wound up in the bin?” dean blanched “Crowley that makes no fucking sense why you would compare records to trash?!” the demon only sighs as Sam reaches an understanding “dean Murine is always collecting stuff what if it was more important to her than we realized?” dean shook his head clearly bewildered “Sammy your losing me how could a bunch of trash be significant to anyone?” Sam wanted nothing more than to smack is brother upside the head at this point. “think about it a candy wrapper, who loves candy?” Gabriel pipes up “I recognized it the wrapper was the first piece of candy I shared with her” realization hits Casteil as well but dean still can’t wrap his head around it. Sam continues “an old key from a laptop something I always keep with me, a piece of old fabric from baby YOUR car?” he emphasizes “a scrap of Casteil’s trench coat, the top to one of Crowley’s whiskey bottles, although the feather and china shard are confusing me.” Casteil pipes up “the feather is likely from Jack’s wings and the china may have been something of Balthazar’s.”  
Dean finally gets it “she’s keeping trash as keepsakes?” Crowley’s sarcastic remark echoes in the near silent room “well of course she is its not like any of us own anything truly sentimental, so she takes the small things she sees us with.” The entire group jumps readying weapons at the small cough of an angel they hadn’t noticed. “JACK DON’T SCARE US LIKE THAT” dean clutched his chest “you almost gave me a heart attack man learn to knock or something.” The fledgling simply looks up at his uncle “why don’t we give aunt Murine a bag with something from each of us?” he pauses thinking “we could all give her a feather from our wings, Uncle Crowley could give her one of his ties, and Uncle dean and Sam could find charms or something to give her maybe she wouldn’t be so angry then.” Dean grins “kid you are an absolute genius” the angles busy themselves allowing their respective mates to help them choose their feather gifts while jack chooses his own. Crowley slips away to one of his numerous penthouses selecting the tie he knew was his mates absolute favorite. Sam and Dean go out getting a nice silky pouch and small animal charms.  
Once they are regrouped, they send Crowley to coax Murine out of her fortress of solitude. She still refuses to look at anyone clutching her bag tightly as she sits with her lover on one of the nicer couches. Sam shoves his brother forward and dean balks before kneeling down in front of Murine. “sweetheart I know your mad we tried to throw away your stuff” he looks over his shoulder at Sam how waves for him to continue “well we all felt pretty damn shitty about it so we all got something for you” he hands her the empty pouch and she looks at him questioningly “we all have a little something for you” he brings out a small wooden squirrel charm its varnish catching the light and she cant help but giggle “yeah yeah laugh it up princess” he places it in the bag as Sam steps up. One by one they present their gifts a moose charm from Sam, individual feathers from the other angels, lastly Crowley presents her favorite tie. She’s please beyond pleased and her loud purring shows it the others wait until she nods. The brothers let out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding they were back in her favor once more.


End file.
